Band Time
by CooieMossnter
Summary: Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza are a girl band with Mira as their manger. Natsu, Gray, Gejeel, and Jellal are in a boy band Freed their manger. Lucy has a bad past with boys, Natsu's a playboy and both bands have to go on tour together. KNowin nothing about each other or their past's will they get closer or will they all hate each other? Sorry Summary Sux :p
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. So good easy on me :3 Creit goes to Hiro.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Lucy you ready?" a blue haired girl asked coming into the room.

"Yeah Levy coming."

"Lucy the concert is about to start!" Mira yelled "Coming." I came out of my dressing room with my usually wear, Black mini skirt, neon pink tank top and a black sweatshirt. I ran onto the stage to see all my and my band's fans. "Hi London! You ready for the best concert ever!" Everyon e started screaming even louder than before.

(Jojo Get Out (Leave)

**I've been waitin all day for ya babe**

**So won't cha come and sit and talk to me**

**Tell me how we are gonna be together always**

**Hope you know when it's late at night**

**Hold on to my pillow tight **

**And think how you Promised me forever**

**I never thought that any one**

**Could make me feel this way**

**Now that you here all I want **

**Is just a chance to say**

**Get out (leave)**

**Right now**

**It's the end of you and me**

**It's too late (now)**

**And I cant wait**

**For you to be gone**

**Cuz I know about her and I wonder**

**How I brought all these lies**

**You said that you would treat me right**

**But you were just a waste of time**

**Tell me why your looking so confused**

**When im the one who didn't know the truth**

**How could you be so cold**

**To go behind my back and call my friend**

**Boy, you must have gone and bumped you head **

**Cuz you left her number on you phone**

**So now that through all that is said and done**

**Maybe I'm the one to blame**

**To think that you could be the one**

**Well it didn't work out that way****  
Get out (leave)**

**Right now **

**It's the end of you and me**

**Its too late (now)**

**And I cant wait**

**For you to be gone**

**Cuz I know about her and I wonder **

**How I brought all these lies**

**You said that you would treat me right**

**But you were just a waste of time**

**I wanted you right here with me**

**But I have no choice you've get to leve**

**Cuz my heart is breakin**

**With every word im saying**

**I gave up everything I had**

**On something that just wouldn't last**

**But I refuse to cry **

**No tears will fall from these eye eye eyesssss**

**Get out (leave)**

**Right now **

**It's the end of you and me**

**Its too late (now)**

**And I cant wait**

**For you to be gone**

**Cuz I know about her and I wonder **

**How I brought all these lies**

**You said that you would treat me right**

**But you were just a waste of time**

**Get out (leave)**

**You and me**

**It's too late (now)**

**To be gone**

**I wonder **

**Why **

**You said that you would treat me right**

**But you were just a waste of time**

Lucy finished her song her fans cheering and screaming the band's name "Fairies" and "Encore!"

Lucy looked back at her band and smiled and they all nodded. "Okay you want to hear another song?" They all screamed louder

"Okay, I think I have the perfect songs for you guys." Lucy said winking at the audience.

(Avril Lavigne-My Happy Ending)**  
****So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do _**[CD version]**_**  
All the stuff that you do **_**[radio edited version]**_****

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_**[Chorus]**_****

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_**[Chorus x2]**_****

_**[x2]**_**  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending**

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

When Lucy finished she smiled and said "Good night London!" with that everyone in the bad ran off the stage. Lucy ran off over to the other girls Levy, Ezra, and Juvia were waiting for Lucy at the end of the stage. "That was a good performance everyone." Mira, their manger peeped. Everyone in the band smiled and walked out. Then Mira turned around "Oh yeah you girls have another tour." "Really." Levy said "Yep with some new boy band." Lucy's hair covered her eyes and said "I'm going to bed!" and walked out. "Poor Lucy." Ezra said. "Yeah, is she ever going to get over that day.""Give her some tme guys you know Lucy doesn't have the best past ever." Levy said. Then they all nodded and walked into their rooms


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic. So good easy on me :3 Creit goes to Hiro. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had a lot to do :p

Lucy's P.O.V

I was sitting in my bedroom thinking about going on this tour with the new boy band and thinking about my past.

**Flashback**

_Lucy was only 5 years old and her mother just recently died leaving Lucy with her hateful father, blaming his wife's death on Lucy. Lucy doesn't remember her years being younger than 5, but they only people who with her when her father was abusing her were best friends Sting, Micelle, and Rogue. Her father pretty much sold off Lucy to the highest bidder to do whatever they wanted to do with her. Lucy remembers going into the large room with her father with a lot of old and disgusting men, her father would sell Lucy for a week to the man with the most money. He didn't care what the men did too poor Lucy. After, some of weeks were over she would have new scars, bruises, and marks all over her body, EVERYWHERE on her body. Her father would see her give her a slug smile and she 'good job you pleased this costumer.' And walked off without worrying about how physical and mentally Lucy was hurt. As Lucy grew up she refused her father and her abused her by whipping her till she couldn't move for weeks or wouldn't feed her. Sting, Rogue, and Michelle would sneak in her window comforting her and bringing her food. _

End Flashback

Sting, Rogue, Michelle, are you all doing well. I asked myself. I decided to write a new song, so I picked up my guitar and played the melody I thought of and sang the lyrics that came to mind. After I was done I smiled at the finished work I did and thought ' I don't have to worry about the past anymore that man is out of my life only look forward, to the future.'

In the U.S

When I was your man (Bruno Mars)

**Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now****  
****Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same****  
****When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down****  
****Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name****  
****And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh******

**Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize****  
****That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand****  
****Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance****  
****Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance****  
****Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.******

**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways****  
****Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life****  
****Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made****  
****And it haunts me every time I close my eyes****  
****It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh******

**Too young, too dumb to realize****  
****That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand****  
****Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance****  
****Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance****  
****Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.******

**Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong****  
****Oh, I know I'm probably much too late****  
****To try and apologize for my mistakes****  
****But I just want you to know****  
****I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand****  
****Give you all his hours when he has the chance****  
****Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance****  
****Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!****  
****Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!**

The pink haired boy finished singing gave the crowed of screaming fans a toothy grin and said "Good night New York." And ran off the stage. He met up with his band and manger and they were talking about something. "Hey guys whats up?" the pink hair boy questioned.

A raven boy said something first, "We're talking about the next tour we are taking."

"Really?" said the pink haired boy.

"Yeah with a girl band called 'Fairy Girls.' (idk first thing that came to mind). Natsu you ready." Asked their green haired manger.

"More ready than I will ever bee." Natsu said smiling, but thinking about a little blonde girl from his childhood. 'Luce please tell I'll find you soon.' Natsu thought walking onto the plane.

Back to Lucy

While I was sleeping I had a strange dream there was a little boy, it was Sting or Rogue, who was it? I started running running after him "Who are you?" the boy stopped running and turned around, I couldn't see his face only and weird smile on his face 'Luce come on let's go play.' Giving me another toothy grin. 'where have I seen that smile before?' I don't know wo this boy is he knows me though, wait yeah he knows me because in a famous singer, but how does he know my nickname no one other than Sting and Rogue. Once I really started thinking about it I woke up. I need to thinking aobut it, it probably is just a crazy dream. I got ready to met everyone. Everyone was in the hallway after we all met up we all went to met the new boy band. I held my breath and watched their plane land, 'Well here we go,' I thought to myself, not knowing what my life was about to become.


End file.
